


Happy Parent's Day

by yeahiloveher



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, aka zimbits has a kid, parent's day, this is just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahiloveher/pseuds/yeahiloveher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bitty's 7-year-old daughter has a school assignment to write about each of her parents. Just what did she say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Parent's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by MLB player Alex Rodriguez's daughter's very similar assignment (aka I took the questions and ran with them). Article about it and original paper can be found here: http://espn.go.com/espnw/culture/the-buzz/article/15810631/alex-rodriguez-daughter-writes-adorable-parent-day-tribute

Happy Parent’s Day

My dad’s name is _Papa (but actually Jack)_

My dad is _old_  years old

My dad’s favorite thing to do is _play hockey_

My dad looks best when _he’s smiling at Daddy_

The best thing my dad cooks is _he doesn’t cook, and even if he did – hmmm…._

The best time I ever had with my dad was _when we went ice skating and he let me take pictures on his fancy camera_

My favorite sport that my dad plays is _well, he only plays one, so hockey!_

My dad is really good at _picking me up and swinging me around_

The craziest thing my dad ever did was _say that his pies are better than Daddy’s_

My dad is special because _he reads to me every night and speaks two whole languages (Bonjour)_

I love my dad because _he’s my dad_

* * *

 

Happy Parent’s Day

My dad’s name is _Daddy (but actually Bitty, or Eric to strangers)_

My dad is _not as old_ years old

My dad’s favorite thing to do is _bake stuff_

My dad looks best when _he’s dancing around the kitchen to Bayonsay_

The best thing my dad cooks is _everything!!!! (but especially pies)_

The best time I ever had with my dad was _when he showed me how to bake and I accidently burnt a pie but it was okay because we ate it anyways_

My favorite sport that my dad plays is _hockey_

My dad is really good at _baking_

The craziest thing my dad ever did was _challenge Papa to a sports contest and then fake sick and then win!_

My dad is special because _he loves me very much and always tells me that I can be whoever I want to be_

I love my dad because _he’s my dad_


End file.
